


Meeting The Boyfriend's Crush

by syriala



Series: Coffee Love [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Stuckony, pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes, pre-polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve came home, he couldn't wait to tell Bucky all about the adorable, mouthy brunet who had made his coffee. Now he only had to get Bucky to actually meet him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting The Boyfriend's Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKingOfSorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfSorrow/gifts).



> Due to popular request that started with IfIWereMagneto I present to you the second part of Coffee Love, where Steve met Tony and comes home to Bucky to tell him all about it. It won't make much sense without reading Make Us Something Good first.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Steve couldn’t wait to get back home. He cradled the coffee cup close, sipping from it while still smiling was a bit too hard to do, and Steve knew that his blush was still prominent on his face. But he couldn’t help it, he still fondly replayed the flirting with Tony, and his smile grew even wider. He felt giddy; no one had flirted with him like that in a long time and the fact that Tony was gorgeous only added to Steve’s excitement. 

When Steve reached the house he and Bucky lived in, he nearly ran up the stairs, too impatient to take one at a time, he wanted to tell Bucky all about the flirty barista. He reached their flat on the fifth floor, barely out of breath, and he hurried to open the door. 

He immediately located Bucky in the kitchen, he was mumbling to himself while he cooked, and Steve rushed to get his shoes off. He quickly walked up behind Bucky, coffee cup still firmly in his hand, but he managed to hug Bucky from behind. Bucky fondly covered his arm with his hand and Steve dropped a quick kiss to his cheek. He was too excited to make it a proper kiss. 

“Hey, baby,” Bucky said and turned a bit around in Steve’s embrace. He frowned when he noticed Steve’s blush and extracted himself form Steve’s arms. “What got you worked up like that?” he asked and Steve’s smile widened.

He handed Bucky the cup, making sure that he would immediately see the ‘Mr. Steve Handsome’ Tony scrawled on it, and then he waited. Bucky read over that name and when he looked at Steve again, he raised an eyebrow. 

“Steve Rogers, are you flirt-cheating on me?” he asked sternly but Steve could tell that he didn’t really mean it. 

“Yes,” Steve agreed wholeheartedly and now Bucky did seem genuinely surprised. 

“I’m not enough for you anymore?” he asked Steve who shrugged. 

“Another mouthy guy wouldn’t hurt,” Steve replied, hinting at the discussion they had about adding a third person to their relationship not a month ago. 

“Wow, way to make me feel loved, Steve,” Bucky said with a small smile and Steve kissed him apologetically. 

“You know what I mean,” Steve said once they parted and Bucky laughed. 

“I do, but still, I got a kiss out of it, so it was worth it.” He turned back to the stove, stirring the contents of the pot and Steve felt like he would vibrate out of his skin with excitement. “Fine, Rogers, tell me,” Bucky eventually said and put Steve out of his misery. 

Steve immediately started to retell his meeting with Tony. When he was done he was looking expectantly at Bucky who seemed thoroughly unimpressed. “That got you this excited? A mouthy guy flirting with you?” 

“Bucky,” Steve gasped. “He’s perfect. He flirted like hell, and yet he still seemed flustered. And he’s gorgeous.” 

“What does he look like?” Bucky asked then and Steve quickly told him. When he was done, Bucky was smirking. “Rogers, you got a type.” 

Steve’s mind went back to Peggy and Steve had to admit that Bucky was right. Steve definitely had a soft spot for mouthy brunets, with beautiful eyes and a good amount of self-confidence. “What about it?” he defensively asked and Bucky laughed. 

“Nothing, Steve. It’s just really cute to see you flustered like that.” Steve could feel himself blush again and he cursed his light skin that hid nothing. “He really got to you, huh?” Bucky asked him and Steve nodded. 

“Go look at him?” he pleaded and Bucky shook his head. 

“Oh, no, Rogers.” Before Steve could protest, Bucky raised his finger. “First of all, brunets do nothing for me, so that’s really not a selling point. Second, one flirty encounter doesn’t mean anything. You go back, see if he still acts like that and then we can talk.” 

Steve’s smile was big enough to make Bucky roll his eyes. “I’ll make sure to go back this week.” 

“Christ, Rogers, you really make me feel loved with how eager you are to go back to him.” 

Bucky was busy taking the pot from the stove, so Steve managed to sneak up on him. He took Bucky in his arms again, and made sure that the stove was tuned off, before he kissed a trail down Bucky’s throat. 

“No one could replace you,” Steve said between kisses and Bucky sighed. “He would just be the topping on an already perfect cake.” 

Bucky laughed at that and turned in Steve’s arms to kiss him properly. “He’s not going to top me,” Bucky said after they parted again and there was a definite leer in his voice. Steve dropped his head on Buck’s shoulder and chuckled. 

“We’ll see about that , I guess. I have no problems letting both of you top me,” he said into Bucky’s shoulder and felt Bucky’s hips rock forward in response. He pressed himself even closer and Bucky let out a breathy moan. 

“The food, Steve. I did not cook for nothing,” Bucky protested but his hands had wandered to Steve’s ass. 

“It can be dessert,” Steve managed to get out, before he went back to kiss and nibble at Bucky’s throat. 

Bucky squeezed his ass, but also pushed Steve a bit away. “This can be dessert as well, you punk.” 

“Jerk,” Steve said as he took a step back. “Guess I’ll have to get my own main course then,” he told Bucky and ran a hand suggestively up and down his body. Bucky followed the trail with his eyes and when Steve walked away towards the bedroom , he groaned. 

“Someone else will do us some good. Maybe the two of us can keep you satisfied.” 

Steve laughed at that and he laughed even louder when he heard Bucky’s footsteps behind him. Bucky could never resist him. 

~*~*~*~

Steve went back to the coffee shop two days later. Tony didn’t disappoint this time either and when Steve came home again, Bucky was waiting for him. 

“Going by the blush, it wasn’t a one-time thing,” he greeted Steve, who happily shook his head. 

“He’s definitely interested. And Bucky, you really have to go there. He’s amazing. Please go see him now?” 

Bucky pretended to think about that for a moment, but Steve knew he already won. Bucky was intrigued and there was no way he wouldn’t go; even if it was just to take a look at the guy who dared to flirt so unashamedly with his boyfriend. 

“You are a menace, Rogers,” Bucky eventually uttered and Steve beamed at him. 

“Let’s go tomorrow?” 

“You’re eager,” Bucky observed and Steve shrugged. 

“I just want to know what you think?” 

“Mhm, sure. Tomorrow works, though.” Bucky briefly paused and eyed Steve up. “What happens if I don’t like him?” he asked and Steve was by his side a moment later, kissing his cheek. 

“Like I said: topping on an already perfect cake. I won’t even go back there.” 

“You mean it,” Bucky said, sounding a bit surprised. 

“’Course I mean it, Buck. We agreed on that. We both like them or it’s not happening.” 

Bucky took a second to let that sink in before he nodded. “Fine. I’ll go see your coffee boy tomorrow. But you have to go in first, to make sure he’s there.” 

“Done,” Steve exclaimed and he kissed Bucky for good measure. This would be great. 

 

~*~*~*~  
The next day Steve went into the shop first and when he came back around the corner, Bucky was already rolling his eyes again. 

“I’ll take it he’s there?” he said with a pointed look at Steve’s blush. 

“Taste it!” he told Bucky in response and offered his coffee. He had no clue what Tony put into it, but Steve could swear it was the tastiest thing he ever had. Bucky eyed the cup wearily but then he took a sip. 

“Good, but not sweet enough. What is it?” 

“No clue. He made it for me,” Steve replied cheerfully. 

“Oh man. You got it bad, Rogers. Alright. I’ll go see what he has to offer.” 

Steve yanked him in for a passionate kiss and Bucky was glad that he didn’t bush as easily as Steve. 

“Be nice,” Steve yelled after him and Bucky shrugged. 

“Can’t promise anything,” hollered back, right before he disappeared behind the corner. 

Steve was a bit worried that Bucky would be extra gruff to Tony but then he shook his head. No one could stay grumpy when Tony smiled at them. This would work just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any mistakes. Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> You can also find me at my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
